


Juggle Of The Rings Of Hell

by sekaipup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Mafia Organization, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaipup/pseuds/sekaipup
Summary: Oh Sehun — a troublesome Omega, is one of those 200 students who got the luck to enter the Realm. The longer he stays, the more dangerous for him. Everyone have no mercy that only waits to attack him. But what makes it more dangerous was he keep getting involve to none other than Kim Kai — an Alpha with no feelings.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

The wild thumping of Sehun's heart signifies that his heart dancing in uncalled emotions – fear, excitement, adaption, nervousness and a mere agony. This is dangerous. He's going to be bound in the lion's den. He would interact with humans and a rowdy Alphas, he would lie straight face, and he must done this as soon as possible. He need to be alive to get out of this place.

_You ready?_

With a sigh, Sehun took time to deleted the message right away. Whether he is ready or not, whether he chicken out or not, he have no choice. He have no choice, but to stand straight in front of the door with an abstract-look in his expression. The way his lips curves up yet twisting, and how his eyes showing no emotion yet having a hard time to stay it that way. He kinda show off an oblivious weak omega that in needs protection, to have someone bail him out of the place.

He is just a newbie for this place after all.

Sehun, then, took a long hooted breath, as he involuntary comb his black hair through his left hand. It's about time to make an appearance. Oh Sehun's heart never stop feeling all the uncalled emotions when he step in. Those small number of people inside staring hard, sniffing and growling at the exact moment he got in. Three omegas and a beta were perplexed, and Alphas' fangs bared at him with a canine grins. To says the truth, he didn't shake and they didn't make his knees weak. He spun around to see Master Yunho – their history master who'd teach them the origin of wolf, just gave Sehun a chillin' nod, inhaling into the air trying to determine the new scent which furrowed a brow in the end because Sehun was unscented.

Those nine pairs of eyes especially Alphas' scrutinizing eyes don't leave Sehun even though he already took his seat. Sehun showed them his resting bitch face that earning a hard growls from a different pack of wolves. Eventually, all eyes were focus on their Master when he begun to discuss again.

Sehun's mind wanders. He was in _Dandenious Realm._ He finally made inside the realm, the dangerous university of wolves training field. He can't still believe how he manage to enter the upper class. Only the chosen student can study and train here. Luckily he was one out of two hundred students able to surpassed the standard of this school.

Dandenious Realm, the dream school of those who wants power, domination of the ground you'd stand, and wishing to be the strongest individual in the pack. The realm that licensed students to kill.

“Who are you?”

You'll die before I'd tell you. Sehun thought.

“What's your specialty to be in Ace's?”

Specialty that you found out sooner than later. He retorts on his mind.

Sehun shut down his thoughts pretty well. The Omegas were turning their chair to faced him. Their Master gone before he knows it. Sehun gazed at them blankly. The Omegas seems harmless, weaker to be in the room full of Alphas. But he knows very well that everyone can look harmless, but hiding something in their thick sleeves.

He must trust no one, his mental note before he'd get the realm.

“I have not known it yet. They told me to discover it on my own.” He tried to sound nothing, but truth.

One of the Omegas nodded. And Sehun can bet, the omega indeed believing him. That's ridiculous. How can he easily believe him?

Why are they talking to him anyway because he also an Omega? Do they think Omegas were all friends and trustworthy?

“I'm Baekhyun by the way. Unmated and ready to be, always.” He grins playfully, punching up the air halfway. He looks puppy and fragile for a place like this. He looks very soft for an Alpha to cuddle. Beyond that, a brave fearless hoe inside his cage. Sehun was definitely sure.

An arsehole moustache Alpha groans with a smug in his face.

Sehun ignores all of them. Baekhyun doesn't mind.

Again with the Omegas, two of them said their names too. Deborah Severus and Krystal Jung, girls with a beautiful breed. Goddess of beauty. Are this realm sure, isn't this a class of parading Omegas' outer physique and appearance? The four Omegas were like a preys to be taken by a predators as food.

Without thinking, he blunt his name. “Oh Sehun.”

 _Damn it._ Sehun mentally cursed. He hears other Alphas grunts in displeased.

Way to go to have his head rip off his body. Way to go...

Baekhyun nudge the Beta on his side. He took off his earphone, and irritatingly stated the word. “What?” Oh... that quiet fierce. He's small, have a round eyes, shaved head, heart-shaped lips and his silent screams how tougher he is. Baekhyun rub his nose. He was ready to smack his head if the Beta didn't just glare at him. “He telepathy says nice to meet you. Kyungsoo is the name. Beta whom much have ascendancy compares to other Alphas.”

Sehun saw how he rolled his eyes at Baekhyun, judging the Omega so hard before he put the earphone back. He's silent and just observing his surrounding. He seems not to care at all. Kyungsoo looked like he just being drag. He don't want to be here. His purpose in life wouldn't be found here. However, he stuck here.

Sehun didn't expect anyone would to talk to him, but after several hour, the four Omegas got along. Baekhyun and Deborah were the one to talks. Babbling things that he sometimes can't comprehend. Krystal was done with their lame jokes.

At some point, students who are outside suddenly make no noise. Clock was stop ticking. Nobody dare to move at all. Nothing, but a strong gust of wind carrying a new scent. Sehun can't pick how strong the smells and it gives a new waves of emotion in his drumming heart. Something about the scent frightened his sanity.

Sehun involuntary glance outside. All students paved way to the man. A dangerous Alpha who had an unveiling aura of him that dare to block his way and he'll make you suffer. One who smiled watching someone else's suffering.

The said Alpha was neat-looking. With his undercut and well brushed up blonde hair, his cold dreary eyes with black eyeliner. The Alpha's black coat and a black shirt underneath. The tongue out necklace secured around his neck. The Alpha sure have the dominance in every fiber of his body. Not a doubt of his own power. He's definitely way scary than the Alphas in his class.

Baekhyun snapped a finger. “Nobody really dares, love. You'd die before you even beg for mercy.”

A warned shown in Krystal's face. She licks her lips and sput. “That Alpha is a wolf with no feelings. A walking Al, machine. Please, as your fellow Omega, take this as a warn, don't wish to cross the same path with him. We don't know which class he belong.” She sounds scared for Sehun's life.

And Sehun nodded.

For now.

Later on, Master Yesung already done teaching them tricks of how to get a rid of government's question and sample of disguise. Afterwards, he dismissed the class. Krystal quickly get up and go to restroom inside their room. Kyungsoo simply went out without uttering single word. Baekhyun, Deborah and Sehun, packed their things. Along day ahead is coming for everyone inside the realm.

When Krystal storm out, she was covered her face a black plain face mask and a cap that embroider at the side bottom the word ' **death is coming** ' in white. She even now in black leather jacket and white sando underneath, pair up with her black pants and ankle length boots.

“Where are you going?” Asked Sehun, but too late, she already outside the room. It means her words can be truth or pure lies or she could keep it all by herself because in this school if you were outside your room, everybody becomes an enemy, no exemption even though your closest friends. Outside this room was full of lies that have been told. Even friends become an enemy. Except if you're on the same pack.

Members of the same pack protect each other. No question asked.

She down her mask that reveal her lips shade of black now. “You seriously going to believe my words outside the cage, ignorance Omega?” And laughs, like she was laughing about stupidity of someone. She, then, composed herself again. Krystal Jung looked directly at Sehun. Her eyes piercing in coldness. She has this flowing words of Pallas Athena whichever is a fierce and ruthless battle of goddess. “Learn to survive here first before asking me a questioned.”

She left him mouth hanging. She was like a monster dress as a goddess to deceive people. She was hell fiercely. Her words coming out from her mouth shouting death.

“Careful, princess. This is not a playground for weak people.”

Baekhyun and Deborah leave the room, though they're separate ways outside. This is not craziness, but hell. Students here are really living in hell. Murderous and no room for kindness. They all want power. They all need to survive. This is like a villain labyrinth of who'll lasted. No one was your friend. No one will save you. And everyone were just waiting a chance to attack.

Sehun was the last person leave the room, self on guard and prepared. Dandenious Realm is a school full of fearsome and hideous old witches within them. He marvel how he able to breathe properly in upcoming days.

He took the elevator to depart in the bulletproof building. Chances were high that war will haps and disastrous. His eyes scrutiny the place. Dandenious Realm was shape based as Hexagon, each side name after the basic trigonometric identities.

In the first flat which is _cos u,_ where the parking space and gates located that had reach the pinnacle of their building. In the left side inclination of _cot u,_ the 2nd line, was the pool. The viewpoint of festivity. Part of the realm that has no restriction. There's no Masters, Alphas, Betas and Omegas printed. Just friends, everyone's a family.

Oh Sehun wasn’t thus far through looking the whole area when he heard a ruckus. He have no intention to look for it, but not soon enough another ruckus aroused, much louder and frightening. This time it's like someone banging on the wall. Without thinking anything, he scan the domain. He knows there's a fight. His foot lead him at the side of the building, and voice become clearer.

“It's not right to attack people from behind.”

As he peep in, he welcomes by the man's back. The other one was sitting on the ground. He was coughing with blood!

“S-spare m-me.” He pleaded, coughing hard. His blood dripping on the shirt.

Sehun grinned. He already guess the next scene. No one will spare someone here. It's either you die or the opponents die.

“You must shoot me in no time when I have no gun in my hand.” He stated, and three shots fired straight to his heart.

He killed without a warning.

He have no second thought. He's a monster.

He was like declaring the only way to survive against him, is to killed him first.

Afterwards, he left. Sehun flee to the person that alive minute ago. There's tattoo on his right clavicle _enmity._ He almost curse. Enmity is the organization known as disorganized killer. They can't come head to head to their targets. The least in the force. Weakest in the entire wolves. They were kill because of lack of experience. This one dare to preyed the chosen student. How can he supposed to fight?

Sehun pick the notes that left in the man's body.

_Better hide for life because the next time I caught you, say bye babe. – The 5 th member_

The color in Sehun's face leave him. He thought he'd never notice. Sehun always good at hiding, that's his inborn talent! But that guy knows he's there. They may really train well. Which pack he belongs? Well yet, even though he's going to attack him, Sehun will fight in all strength he has. He had his weapons with him, underneath his pants, and he wasn't afraid to used them.

Sehun almost screams and freak out when there's a man standing behind him. Eyed to eyed. He's sure he wasn't the guy earlier. This one wearing a bandana and specs. And looks harmless. But Krystal looks harmless, too, yet she's an evil you can't trust outside the room.

He just walk passing through him. Neither care about the lifeless body. Sehun thought the guy didn't care about what the fuck happening inside the realm. “Never follow strange people.” Said the guy with that devilish smirk of his. “This school won't make you feel safe, peasant.”

Sehun do believe hell is boredom. He didn't know it'll change his life cycle in the said Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

The late-afternoon heavenly light was striking mad, burning Sehun's pale skin that if he put a exaggerating words it was the sunlight stitching through his bones. Birds flying freely at the vivid blue sky. The dancing leaves of the grizzly giant sequoia that surrounded the realm, playing along the winds didn't help very much in his state. Seldom human passing him by with a meter distance.

Sehun whimpering in distress. He feckly shift to his wolf form if it doesn't divulge his identity and organization. This is why he love winter season more than summer, where he gear up his body with thick furry coats, beanie and snow boots. Sehun will go outside to play and train with the whole packs as they bearing the cold. Winter season was made to bond more of their packs.

Same goes to his wolf form. His wolf buries his fur from the ice and run to his wolves parents for cuddles and protection. His wolf will rub in delight his snout to their mane. His parents will provide him warm and security, where they made him feel no one can touch him as long as they are there on his side. His parents were strictly growling when someone outside the circles trying to approached Sehun.

That was when kid Sehun stays at their roofs. Oblivion of what the world's offer.

In amidst of Sehun thoughts and distress, a sharp edge pressed at his lower spine.

He froze. He let his guard down for a moment.

Sehun nostrils pick up the scent. It was a combination of sweet like a sugarcane and umami ginger. Sehun who had guess a name. He fake a shiver in sudden danger to lead them doubt his strength for being in the upper class.

“Didn't I tell you to be careful?” he utter with a mock. Sehun feels the knife draws lightly from his spine upto his belly button as Baekhyun move in front of him. He is expressing a threatening approach. For a small figure Omega, he is precisely fearless. Sehun surpress a smirk when Baekhyun jerk up the wallet ninja direct to his throats. One wrong move a bloody neck could be seen. “Why I can't smell your scent?”

Sehun didn't retort and stay still. The less he speak, the less lies he spill.

Baekhyun retreat his hand and folded back his knife before shoving it to his ragged dark jeans' pocket. “Protect yourself well or you will be in the middle of a live performance from hell.”

Sehun's brows rumple. He dislike the weather plus this meddlesome Omega. He maybe new and adjusting or maybe in venture and staying is scary, but one thing he was sure at, Sehun knows how to fight.

He fight for living and peace between organization.

He fight for their packs and _his_ pack.

Sehun ignores him and continue to roam around the realm. He traipse with no particular direction, but memorizing every details of the surrounding.

The realm is paradise-type school.

There's a garden with falls in _tan u;side 5_ , where the students can take a washup. Redwood trees towering safely like in the forest. **Kingdom of Peace** written in white paint on the fence. This sacred garden is students' safe haven. No one will occurrence betrayal. Students are there to protect each other even not in the same packs or belong to different mafia organization.

On the contrary with the sacred garden, a garden deconsecrate form in _sec u;flatten line 4_. A free spot to kill. Doesn't follow rules. It is a demonic curse for students to found theirselves dead if they didn't cautious enough. It was clean, but many lives taken. The darkest. The not just students two-face, but many-face.

People who don't know Dandenious Realm will never think students can kill without a single doubt. People must not delude of what most people show. This school have many secrets to unfold and he's going to unveil them one by one.

His feet brought him in the open stade. Sehun saw Master Yunho training the two aggressive wolves in the field. One with not-too-dark black fur wants nothing, but to see the one with brown and white fur killed. The first wolf was too bellicose and boastful while the opponent was calculative.

Sehun involuntary curve up the corner of his lips. Sometimes winning a battle is not by fist and fangs, but how fast the mind works in times of war.

As his eyes turn to other direction, Master Yesung teaching one Alpha how to use a launching grenade, both in human form. From his distance, Sehun can't see what type of grenade the Alpha is holding. However, soon he throws the grenade far away from them and burst a smoke and gas. Sehun can tell they are using the practice one – M83, because he been using that before in their training.

The no name Alpha shoot a violent glare at him. But everything went fast when a dagger stroke to Sehun's direction that cause him to move swiftly and dodge it. The buster warenski dagger that made with a cast of gold blade and knife was landed on the ground. His face become furious and eyed the stadium carefully. He is ready to reach his garuccha that tucking under his shirt.

“Practice your speed more, Oh.” said the Master. He has the laniary grin because he caught the Omega off guard.

Sehun broke out into that goofy smile. He pick the dagger and handed it to him. “Yes, Master.”

“Today's a ceasefire. Gather all in the _cot u_ and we'll celebrate Baekhyun's day.”

If that the case, the whole Dandenious realm are protected and ease. A party for everyone to jam and let out the wild beast and get drunk. Be a party animal and the Masters in charge will take care of everything.

Sehun didn't have to think if he'd join because all of the students are required. And if he choose not to attend, the punishable is ready to serve.

As soon as he entered the party area, a little flashback come to his mind where the disorganized killer is killed. Sehun shooed his thought of those two unknown species wolves. He take a look around, some people are already wasted, some in the pool doing alike night clubs games, some are eating and some just seems bored. Food was already buffet in each table. Pool had a blinking different colors. There's a happy sound echoing the corner.

Sehun almost yelp when Deborah Severus drag to him with her. She wander her eyes and towed him again when she found Krystal's table which the latter smiles prettily to them and gave them a wave. Deborah force Sehun to sat beside Krystal Jung and she sat across to them.

Sehun deadpanned, and annoyance welling up inside him. He don't know what the feeling was, but there's a lot of it and wanted to lungs the Omega. He couln't forget how she made look stupid.

“You two were late. Where you'd been?” asked Krystal, giving them a curious look, but none of them said a word. She didn't ask any further.

Baekhyun is in the middle of the platform, opening the students' gifts for him.

“Our world is messy, party is the only way for individual's to get along.” Deborah commented.

“Who's with him?” Sehun asked.

An Alpha standing next to Baekhyun. He is tall – taller than Sehun, perm ash gray hair, big in sight ears, have leather single eye mask on his right eye and very muscular, big enough to crash Baekhyun. He have a long stitch permanent scar on his left cheek. The Alpha is good looking if Sehun disregard the scar and the eye mask.

Deborah smiled, dreamily. “The realm's dream Alpha and Baekhyun's boyfriend.”

“Park Chanyeol, 3rd member from superior class, the sweetest guy I think ever exist.” Krystal rested her elbows on the table and cupped her chin in her hands, glancing at the couple. “He hit a jackpot on that Alpha.”

Superior class are always high security in theirselves and all Alphas of death. They are in the highest hierarchy class. The golden five scariest Alphas in this realm.

Sehun already met the 5th member and he witnessed how the Alpha killed easy and no sweat.

“What happened to his face?” He asked once more.

The female Omegas shrugged. “Rumor said they tried to experiment him that's why his right eye is now blind.”

“Oh my god!”

All eyes shifted at the couple. Everyone's gathered inside even those people in the pool area. Baekhyun holding a silver diamond ring! Shining as he hold it between his fingers. Students started to chuckles when he laughed and bite the ring. Sehun indeed thought Baekhyun was full of fun, but not at time like this where he needed to be serious.

People inside certainly laughing at his behaviour.

His boyfriend Chanyeol seems in shock. “What's the reaction?! You're expecting me to give you a fake ring? You're hurting my pride, puppy Omega!” he gritted his teeth, looking dumbfounded at his boyfriend. His left eye grow round.

Laughter echoed more in the room. Are they going to be the circus couple?

“You will marry me?” Baekhyun sweet smile appeared. He was beaming in happiness. Was not this the sweetest to behold? The couple can't contain their feelings and students' are touched.

Chanyeol get the ring in his hand. He nods happily. Right at that moment, he looks alike the god of love. And found the love and the soul within his soon-to-be-mate. Truth to be told, you see the love through the man's eyes. “I'll marry you.” Placing gentle the ring in his ring finger.

They stared each other as tears threatening to fall in their eyes. Without minding anyone, their eyes shouting that their worlds only revolves around them two. That one will die if his lover died. They are proving the word _mulberry_ , not even death could make them part.

They're unaware of how perfect they were in everybody eyes now.

“I'll say will you marry me, I swear that I mean it, I'll say will you marry me.” He sang a little, full of sappiness. His big hands wrapped around him and swayed him a little.

Baekhyun love someone and stay with him forever. He had that boyfriend of his falling all over him.

“The first couple who dared the rules of Realm ready to settle down.” Tears true falls in Deborah's eyes. “I'm so happy for him. He really loves Chanyeol you know? From stranger to food partner become officially engaged.”

Sehun recalled the rules he read. The last one.

In this realm if two students are dating, they can't part ways anymore. The only way to break up is if one of the couple decide to leave the realm.

And when he betrothed you, he bounds to love and protect you at all cost. But there's two cons here. First, if the Alpha died, his/her Omega should follow, and second, if the Omega died, the Alpha should live the rest of his life with agony because he failed to protect his mate.

Since they are going to marry, both of their packs become alliance.

These are one of the rules students must followed. For them, rules are rules. Break one and you'll die in instant.

Sehun busy watching them when he feel many pairs of eyes and their lust. Alphas' pheromones are strong and it makes Sehun's dizzy, almost vomiting. He put the hilt of his palm and groans. He is weak when it comes to sensing Alphas' scents at once. They are making him sick.

And Sehun only addictive to one scent.

“Are you okay?” asked Krystal, worry painted on her face.

“Why would he not?” the three Omegas look up to see who. Sehun gasped. He was the guy with specs and bandana earlier. “Loosen up, Omega.” he said.

Deborah roll her eyes. “Shut up, Kris.”

The guy, Kris, offered Sehun a drink. “You drink wine or you like milk?”

Sehun's face turn sour. What is he, a baby? “Excuse me, what do you take me for? What do you think of me?!”

“ _Fuckable_ ,”

Sehun felt gravely offended as he spin around to the one who answered his question. The Alpha with no feelings, sitting on the edge of the table and holding a bottle of beer. His blonde undercut hair was man bun, wearing a long stripes coat underneath was three undone button dotting sleeves and grinning brashly self-confident on his own, rolling his tongue inside his mouth while staring directly at Sehun's eyes.


End file.
